


Reptile

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	Reptile

难得被纵容可以多睡一个小时的李知勋终于结束了午睡，虽然睡饱了但醒来还是睡眼惺忪的模样，翻身下床迷迷糊糊摸到浴室洗漱之后总算清醒不少，下楼开店的时候整个人的状态也差不多恢复到往常。

他扭开大门的金属锁扣，转身正要回到柜台后面或者什么地方，余光却在这时瞄到隔壁的不寻常，随即换上一副没好气的表情，咂咂嘴低头左右看，似乎在找些什么。

从大门一路看到店铺里面放置招待客人的沙发处，李知勋才挑了下眉，直接跪到沙发上去够位于沙发的后面。只不过三两下就单手捞出一只快有他半个身子长的淡绿灰色鬣蜥，无可奈何地把它搭到肩上，边走边像个小老头一样叨叨：“哎呀说了很多遍不要跑得这么远嘛，还老是喜欢往沙发后面跑，就你能了是不是。”

不知道是真听懂了还是单纯对人类不太感冒，那只安分的鬣蜥在李知勋说完话之后突然伸出前足趾挠了他脖子一下，不过反正没下重手没受伤他也不在乎对方这点小脾气，照样把它带回去放回玻璃柜里，临走前还不轻不重地点了下它的头，换来了来自一双小眼睛的警告。

他越靠近柜台，嗅到来自柜台后面香炉所散发的香味就越浓郁，甚至开始出现几缕细烟，蔓延至他的身上。李知勋只是伸手稍微整理了一下，就不知道从哪里钻出来一条纤长的青绿颜色的蛇，顺着他的手背在他同样白皙的手腕上绕了一圈，而后又在他手臂上蜿蜒地爬行，直到身子缠到他脖子上，一截蛇尾晃在背后，吐着蛇信子发出嘶嘶响声靠到他耳边才肯停下前行的动作。

李知勋看都不看那条蛇一眼，自顾自的坐下来做自己的事情，只是中途在它再次发出嘶嘶几声之后突然作出了回应。“我是觉得偶然放纵一下也可以反正店里生意也没这么忙……不是这个放纵洪知秀你不要突然开黄腔好吗？”他一时没忍住又露出了个没好气的表情，还没来得及接着说，就听见门外一阵窸窣，随后一对年轻的男女推门进来，他立刻换上一张客气的笑脸迎接客人，“欢迎光临。”

不过虽说都是做生意，他也知道不是所有人在挑选时都不介意被人盯着，有时反倒觉得紧张或者烦人从而离去，所以在表达完自己身为老板的欢迎之意之后他也没再说什么，俯身找出一本书来，翘着二郎腿在柜台后面看得津津有味。

眼睛没在看，不代表耳朵没在听，更不代表他什么都不知道，更何况身上这条蛇还时不时窜到他耳边发出响声向他报告，但而后又不停地作乱，正准备从衣领钻进去就被突然捏住了身子，还被反手搭回了肩上。

但它完全没有因为被这样对待而生出任何一丝恼意，反而还把脑袋凑到他脖子上蹭蹭，蛇信子伸长嘶嘶作响，总算换来李知勋一句“嗯”，然后继续看书。

好不容易等来询问，他才从柜台后面冒出来溜到客人面前，向他们介绍店里的他们所看中的几只蜥蜴。

“这条蛇好亲人呢。”趁着李知勋介绍间的空隙，女人稍稍侧身看向依旧绕在他身上的蛇，客客气气地开口询问。“好难得哦，那个，其实我也很喜欢蛇，请问可以试着也把它搁到我脖子上吗？”

李知勋随之看向当事人，谁知立刻得到它几声嘶声作为回应，最后甚至还把脑袋藏到了他的脖子后面不肯露面。

“抱歉，它说不愿意。”

“啊？”她一时倒是没能反应过来，但也只能稍显尴尬地为自己解围，“可能是因为这条蛇比较内向吧……哈哈，没事没事。”

李知勋只是对她淡淡一笑。

“唔。”李知勋被人从背后摁在床上，随后便感受到一个湿糯的东西贴上他赤裸的后背，而后又是一个冰冷又柔软的触感，不断在他后背游走，耳朵听着对方时不时发出的暧昧吸吮声，就知道自己的后背此时肯定已经布满了星星点点的吻痕。“洪知秀你别再……啊！”

身后的人居然连声招呼都不打，就这样突然发难直接把完全勃起的性器挤进他已经被玩得松软流水的后穴之中。被冷不丁破开的痛楚和肿胀的不适双双影响，李知勋颤抖着发出难受的叫声，然后把脸埋进了枕头里左右摩挲，掩去了接下来还没发泄完的细小呜声。

“让我看看。”男人温柔如蜜糖般的声音就响在李知勋耳侧，但他已经无法再分心思考其中的意思就被冰冷的手掌摸上脸颊，把他掩好不愿被看到的、早已通红的脸重新展露在对方面前。“不要这样，我又不是没见过，这样该闷着了。”

李知勋还想挣脱对方放在他脸上的手，就被突然一个挺身抵到敏感点上弄得浑身发软使不上劲。

洪知秀接下来明明只不过是轻轻晃动身子，但几乎都能换来李知勋黏糊糊的呻吟，软糯得仿佛像一只小猫的奶哼，听着就让他心情大好笑得桃花眼弯弯。

但他并不仅仅满足于此，性事正酣却突然抽出自己，不过下一秒就扶着李知勋把他翻过来，托起他两条白嫩的腿以正面的姿势重新插入他的后穴，这次倒是不再慢条斯理地挑拨而是变得愈发凶猛，三两下就让李知勋哆哆嗦嗦地射了他们两个满身，眼角发红终于掉下泪来。“洪知秀你这个人！简直是……啊——”软绵丝毫没有杀伤力的控诉还没说完就毫无收敛的顶弄被迫换成满带哭腔的呻吟，一声高过一声的浪叫就像是为洪知秀加油打劲儿似的，越听他就弄的越重越快，加上手还在他身子其他地方作乱，特别是在前戏就已经玩得变成十分敏感的乳头，好不容易等洪知秀满足地射过一次，李知勋就已经又泄了两次了。

他射出来的精液落得到处都是，不是射到洪知秀身上，就是溅回到他自己身上，鼻子因为啜泣一抽闻到的全是来自于那些的味道，不免又委屈地继续掉泪，但洪知秀还是没打算停下，照样嘴里说着无用的安慰，身下却诚实地接着抽插，手里还摸到了李知勋的性器帮他手淫，于是最后还是一边愉快听着对方哭哭啼啼的呻吟淫叫，一边把人欺负得个够。

李知勋天生不怎么怕冷，就是有点怕热，夏天的时候总是想要一天二十四个小时开着空调，有时睡觉也不喜欢盖着被子，要不就是盖了半夜就踹掉，老是得洪知秀半夜迷迷糊糊摸索着帮他重新盖上。

就像现在，刚才还浑身无力眼皮打架全凭洪知秀这个始作俑者善后，洗完澡一放到床上就头一歪迅速陷入了睡眠，但没过多久就嫌热开始把手脚伸出被子之外，洪知秀这时还没睡着，听见这点动静只好抓着他的手脚就往被子里塞，对方却再次因为他天生是蛇而皮肤冰冷的这点磨蹭地靠近他，没半会儿就把自己舒服地缩进了他的怀里，脸颊也贴在了裸露在睡衣之外的胸口，乖巧得像个可爱的娃娃。

不过这个娃娃第二天整个人都蔫蔫的，做什么都慢吞吞无精打采，洪知秀自知理亏，只好在白天也变成人形任由李知勋呼来唤去做这个做那个，直到他满意为止。

“洪知秀？洪知秀！”李知勋已经叫了洪知秀好几声，但却丝毫没有回应，既是生气又有些奇怪地走到楼下，也还是没有发现对方的踪迹，正想着再去找找，就发现对方居然站在门口，正要推门进来，怀里好像还抱着些什么。

洪知秀一手抱着怀里的东西，一手推开门，抬头正好看见李知勋站在不远处，便加快了脚步走到他身边，“知勋，正好我有事要和你说。”

李知勋原本还带了些脾气，这会儿等看清洪知秀怀里抱的是什么后顿时没了，赶紧把脑袋凑过去左右看，眼睛都瞪圆了。“这个是……是……”

怀里带有黄黑花纹的幼崽凑巧这下虚弱地呜了一声，听得人心都疼了。

“因为它还小，而且好像是我认识的弟弟……”洪知秀本来还斟酌要怎么和李知勋说想要把幼崽留下照顾，就见对方二话不说脱下外套搭到他怀里，然后跑回柜台拿钥匙。

“你把它包好，我马上打电话给哥让他帮我们处理。”

洪知秀赶紧听话把幼崽包好，两个人迅速出了门。

只是匆忙赶在路上的空隙李知勋才突然反应过来——

为什么一条蛇会和一只虎崽认识呢？


End file.
